There is disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 802,807 filed Sept. 16, 1981 for a Hydrogen-Generator, a generating system converting water into hydrogen and oxygen gasses. In that system and method the hydrogen atoms are disocciated from a water molecule by the application of a non-regulated, non-filtered, low-power, direct current voltage electrical potential applied to two non-oxidizing similar metal plates having water passing there-between. The sub-atomic action is enhanced by pulsing the non-regulated and non-filtered direct current voltage. The apparatus comprises structural configurations in alternative embodiments for segregating the generated hydrogen gas from the oxygen gas.
In my co-pending patent application filed May 5, 1981, U.S. Ser. No. 262,744 now abandoned for Hydrogen-Airdation Processor, non-volatile and non-combustible gasses are controlled in a mixing stage with a volatile gas. The hydrogen airdation processor system utilizes a rotational mechanical gas displacement system to transfer, meter, mix, and pressurize the various gasses. In the gas transformation process, ambient air is passed through an open flame gas-burner system to eliminate gasses and other present substances. Thereafter the non-combustible gas-mixture is cooled, filtered for impurity removal, and mechanically mixed with a pre-determined amount of hydrogen gas. There results a new synthetic gas. The synthetic gas formation stage also volume meters and determines the proper gas-mixing ratio for establishing the desired burn-rate of hydrogen gas. The rotational mechanical gas displacement system in that process determines the volume-amount of synthetic gas to be produced.
The above-noted hydrogen airdation processor, of my co-pending application, is a multi-stage system having utility in special applications. Whereas the hydrogen generator system of my other mentioned co-pending application does disclose a very simple and unique hydrogen generator.
In my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 315,945, filed Oct. 18, 1981 there is disclosed a combustion system having utility in a mechanical drive system. Particularly in one instance to drive a piston in an automotive device. There is shown a hydrogen generator for developing hydrogen gas, and perhaps other non-volatile gasses such as oxygen and nitrogen. The hydrogen gas with the attendant non-volatile gasses are fed via a line to a controlled air intake system. The combined hydrogen, non-volatile gasses, and the air after inter-mixing are fed to a combustion chamber where it is ignited. The exhaust gasses of the combustion chamber are returned in a closed loop arrangement to the mixing chamber for the mixture of volatile and non-combustible gasses. Particular applications and structural embodiments of the system are disclosed.